The Oath of the Forsaken
by EndlessTraveler
Summary: There is no happy ending. Unfortunately, that is what they dreamed of after the war. It was a grave mistake made by Percy Jackson, and one he couldn't forget. Now, he must redeem himself and atone for his sins. The burden will bring consequences that he must accept. Other genres include tragedy, drama, action, and family. Pertemis will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Nice to meet you! I don't enjoy a long author's note myself, so I'll keep it short.**

 **This is my first story and it might not be that good, so reviews would be VERY much appreciated. I changed it up a little so there might be a bit more deaths and war-like theme going on. Who knows. I might change it. It might fail or succeed. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as there's no hate or profanity. With further due please enjoy. :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and stuff... yeah. Good job Rick Riordan.. good job. ;-;**

 **Prologue**

 **(Chapter 0)**

 **Annabeth Chase**

She thought it was all over… for awhile. She never thought that THIS would follow. It was right after the Giant War. The time where they would return, honor the dead, and feast a great banquet together. A time finally spent in peace with her boyfriend and her family, that she longed so much for. But no one ever expected such an outcome.

"ANNABETH WAKE UP!" shouted Malcolm with a mixture of dirt, sweat, and blood on his face.

She came to her senses, and like a little child that lost their parents in a horde of people, she felt like bawling until it was all over. Fear, panic, and adrenaline overtook her. Yet still, she grasped the rough, scratchy hilt of her celestial dagger, the one weapon she carried with much memories and nostalgia. She remembered how she taped a picture of her and Percy from the photo booth from when they went to the mall. This would not happen today, no matter what.

"Malcolm, gather all the little children! Use the secret path and lead them down the hill. I'll rendezvous with Chiron and search for survivors."

Malcolm nodded. He knew what the secret path was, but never expected to use it. It was a path only to be used in dire emergency. As he ran off, she stealthily headed towards the Big House, making her way through the thick smoke. She heards explosions and screams of agony around her. What made this all happen? It was a retaliation from Gaea, her back-up plan. When the gods and the demigods brought the desolation at the final battle of the war, her actual troops marched from the pits of Tartarus.

Annabeth cursed as she was knocked to the ground from a burst of explosion. However, she was up and soon, entered the damaged house.

"Chiron! Chiron!" yelled a desperate Annabeth.

Chiron trotted down the stairs to meet her, as he fumbled with something shiny.

"Annabeth! Thank the gods! We must escape, and we must do so quickly! Find the six, and flee. There is no time to waste! Now hurry!"

"But what about you?" she replied. "You're not actually planning to stay, are you?

Chiron looked at her for a short moment with such sorrow in his eyes that she had never seen before. But his expression changed with such speed that it seemed as if she had been imagining it in the first place.

"Only for a short time…. Annabeth, listen my dear. Although there is no happy ending, you can make it. You will not be alone. Make sure to tell the others, especially Percy. Now go along, I will be right behind you," said Chiron with a smile.

"N-NO! I - I mean…" said Annabeth, shaking, only to grasp a table to do so.

"Don't worry. You haven't seen even HALF of the tricks I have up my sleeves. I may be old, but I definitely feel younger. Besides, Haephaestus, that old doof buried hundreds of secret automatons beneath these sacred soils. I'm sure they will keep me company."

He then gave her a blue marble, the shiny object Chiron had been carrying.

"Carry this with you, and in a desperate emergency, throw this on the ground. It will teleport a group of people in a big enough area to a location you think of. Don't fail me."

With this reassurance, Annabeth stood up with pride displayed on her face. She hugged Chiron and whispered to his ear, "Don't you dare die. I'll see you soon." With that final message, she kissed Chiron on the cheek and ran out. She looked back at Chiron with a smile. He smiled back, and turned around to sheathe his weapons.

"I need refill on ammo!"

"They're two hundred meters away!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE ELSE? WE'RE DYING OUT HERE!"

Campers were sprawled over. It was a mess and Chiron seemed to have a hard time keeping command. Fortunately, they started to fall back, carrying bodies upon them.

Annabeth jumped over wooden obstacles and sidestepped the fallen on the ground. She spotted a 12 year old girl with a spear protruding out of her abdomen. Blue eyes, white hair, and Timerlands and was a daughter of Aphrodite. One of the only Aphrodite campers willing to train hard and fight. She had joined 2 weeks ago. The sight nearly moved her to tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. And then she ran on.

"Annabeth, about goddamn time! Where the fuck is everyone else!" asked Mark, an Ares boy.

He was standing in a bloody trench behind a tree. She looked around. Children laid on the muddy floor, usually with a pile of blood. At the front, she encountered the enemy. Debris and dirt flew over their heads as they talked.

"I'm it. We're ordered to fall back now."

Mark was taken back.

"Bu-Bu-But, we can take him!" replied Mark, pointing at 3 other Ares kids.

"NOW, Mark."

Mark grunted, knowing that she was the most strategic demigod. As he picked up his sword and turned towards his cabinmates, he spotted the nasty, horned Giant with a fireball looking at them with a smirk. Mark then realized.

"ANNABETH, MO –!"

Mark wasn't able to finish the sentence. Right when he pushed her away, he was blown by an explosion. When the smoke cleared, he camouflaged with the dirt, due to being covered in ashes. Blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck , oh fuck," whimpered an Ares kid in panic. He had his hand cupped around his bleeding ears.

Annabeth picked Mark up and headed towards the secret path. It was the most gruesome sight she had ever seen. Many campers laid around wounded or dying. A few Apollo campers were rushing from body to body with actual blood on their hands. When she arrived, she smiled with relief. The other six were already there with few others.

"PERCY!"

"Annabeth!"

The two stared at each others eyes, before she snapped back.

"Mark is injured, BADLY. Clarisse, you take him. Malcolm, you take point and lead the children first. We got your six."

Malcolm nodded and headed off with children crying while Percy reassured the others. In all honesty, he looked just as worried as the others did.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine…" said Conner.

"Yes, and moving on is important," added Katie.

"Alright…" sighed Annabeth as she examined the group.

It was Jason and Piper clinging to each other, Katie with a scythe (or a hoe?), the Stoll brothers looking extremely serious for the first time, Clarisse carrying Mark on his back with a furious expression, Hazel and Frank holding hands, Malcolm with five children, and Percy. Percy seemed furious.

They traveled for several miles before stopping in complete shock. Up ahead was a…. a monster..

' _When the hell was he there?! It's like he was traveling with us the hole time. Teleportation? No, there would've been a flash. Were we just too tired to notice him?'_

"Well, well, well…" snarled the horned Giant. "What do we have here?"

"Battle formations!" yelled out Clarisse. She dropped Mark and adjusted her spear.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… not very good manners. Isn't it courtly to introduce yourselves? Oh well, doesn't matter since all of you are going to DIE."

At the last word, he stomped on the ground and earth-beings rose out. Except they looked and felt POWERFUL. Annabeth scanned her surroundings, looking for anything as an advantage when she spotted a blue marble. Not her own, but one in Percy's hands.

' _So he has one too…' thought Annabeth._

Percy met eyes with her, and they both nodded. They knew what they had to do. Percy lifted up three fingers.

"Jason, I can use a little bit of your lightning powers right now!" shouted Malcolm.

"I can't! I don't know why!" cried Jason.

The Giant kicked Jason back 10 feet and backfisted Malcolm in the jaw. They both crumpled to the ground. Hazel desperately engaged the monster while shooting hard jewels at it while Frank, in bear form, tried to claw its back.

"Haze, Frank! Take the children and go!" shouted Clarisse.

"You too Piper!" agreed Jason.

"NO!"

"You fools. You think you have a chance against _me?!_ You are worthless. Worthless, toxic pieces of shit that deserves to rot off at the dumps. Even your loving fathers abandoned you! But Tartarus, my father, gave us a gift. You will all die painfully,but first, you will watch your loved ones die. This world will crumble, and a new one will rise. This era is OURS. Now, die with that knowledge!"

Right when he punched Clarisse back and tried to throw a spear, Percy threw the pearl at them.

' _Mount Olympus,' thought Annabeth._

Percy resumed attacking the monster while the group disappeared. It was just them two. It was scary how both of them knew each other's minds. They charged, or tried to. For some reason, they couldn't move.

"Wha-What's…" said Annabeth, shaking.

Percy only snarled with Riptide in his hand.

"Oh, so I guess it will be ladies first, eh?" said the monster.

He dragged his 5 feet blade and lifted it up.

"NO! NO NO NO." shouted Percy in agony. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE PIECE OF SHIT. DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! OR I SWEAR TO THE STYX I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Oh?" said the monster, smirking.

"ANNABETH!"

"Percy, it's…. it's alright. This is my punishment from the fates, I guess."

She was trying hard not to cry, but she couldn't hold it in. They both started bawling while the monster stood there in enjoyment.

"Ahhh, you demigods are intriguing. Haven't seen such a superb play in a long time! Bravo, bravo indeed!"

They both met each other's eyes.

"Percy, you might not love me for the horrible mistake I've made, but it's alright now. I'll love you no matter what!"

"NO, ANNABETH. NO!"

"Oh, isn't that sweet? A lovely goodbye before dying. The same is probably happening with Chiron and my brother," mocked the Giant.

She had no idea what was happening, but it all happened so fast. She saw Percy break through the paralysis and rush towards her. The Giant merely stood behind her and stared.

' _Percy, I'm so sorry…'_

All of a sudden, she experienced a pain she never felt before. A piece of metal stuck through her, dripping her red blood. She couldn't think or breathe. And then, darkness filled.

 **Chiron**

"Assemble formation!"

The automatons dug themselves out of the Earth. Hundreds of them charged towards the Giant with horns, only to be swept aside by a wall of fire.

"You, will die a painful death," the one-horned Giant snarled, pointing his spiky spear at Chiron's direction.

"I would like to see you try!" replied Chiron, sheathing his two special swords from his back.

The Giant charged forward at a speed of a racecar. Chiron galloped and their metals met with sparks weeping out. They exchanged blows, and then the Giant kicked Chiron and sent him sprawling to a cabin.

"Everyone left you. You were punished to be here forever, with no spouse, no family, and no master. Only to die from _me."_

When Chiron told Annabeth that he had a trick up his sleeve, he wasn't lying. Unfortunately, a big price had to be paid. Chiron looked down and sighed in despair.

 _I'm sorry it had to be this way, though there is no other choice. My foe is just too powerful._

The two opponents stared at each other twenty meters away through the rain.

 _Zeus must be upset today._

He ran through the muddy road, the rain torrential on his body. The Giant quickly followed in pursuit. After a mile, Chiron turned around on a clear, open field full of flowers and strawberries.

"YOU FOOL! Why don't you give up! Do you value the ants' lives more than yours!? (by ants, he means the campers) My brother is on the loose, killing your _lovely_ campers here and there. I sense that he killed someone close, to you. A blonde slut. You worthless scum. You could've at least saved your own hide. Now, I have no choice to kill you… my own _precious_ teacher."

Yes, the Giant was his own student. A student who chose to go on the dark path.

Chiron felt enraged by the news. But if she truly died, she would go to Elysium.

"Then we shall die together, as a teacher and a student!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his last salvation. A bottle full of greek fire, except multiple times stronger. He remembered his master telling him that he would die this way, and that he would know when to use it. Now was the time. Not when the monsters appeared from the labyrinth, not during the Titan War, not the battle with Gaea at Camp Half-Blood, but right now. He could feel it. Now was the time.

He thought he would feel fear, or maybe even courage and determination. But instead, he strangely felt happiness. And a bit of peace. His student then charged.

 **FlashBack**

"Excellent. You have mastered more than five glossa(greek word for tongue). You're now a polyglot!" said Chiron happily.

"But teacher, I want to learn more! May I please learn Persian?" asked the yearning student.

"Aha, not yet my boy. But soon. We shall fight off Persia with the help of the Athenians and the Spartans. When that happens, you can learn as much as you can. Now, go review your arithmetic homework!"

"Yes teacher!"

And with those words, the child ran off, smiling at his classmates.

 **Few Months Later**

"But why Lord Zeus? WHY!" shouted Chiron.

"SILENCE!" yelled Lord Zeus.

He then added, "That boy has a dark prophecy. We all heard it from the fates. He will one day help another evil force in making Olympus fall. He must be banished… forever."

Chiron broke in tears. He looked around the throne room, each god and goddesses face full of anger.

"I… refuse. I'm his teacher, and I must guide him on the path he is destined to!"

Lord Zeus sighed. "Chiron, you will be banished from the throne room forever. I'm sorry it had to be like this… but I've had enough of your insolence. All in favor?"

The hands went up unanimously.

"You…. You can't possibly…"

On his knees, he stared at his own broken reflection from the puddle of tears and sweat. He was then teleported to Thebes.

"Lord Zeus, you have't informed him about the other prophecy. That Chiron is destined to die with his own student," said Apollo.

Zeus raised his hand in a look of disappointment.

"No, Chiron knows. He has not heard of it, but I think he knows it as well. This… cannot be prevented."

"And of the boy?" asked Athena.

"Send Athenian assassins and kill him in the dark while he's asleep. Chiron will not be there. Hades, you know what to do."

The god and goddess looked sadly at each other before teleporting. And Chiron never saw his face again.

 **End of Flashback**

Chiron quickly unleashed the cork and let the essence spill out behind his back. Chiron couldn't manage to stop shaking. He would see his _true_ student's face once again. After all, he wasn't as experienced as his master was. But he did learn a thing or two from _his_ own master. Wordsmithing.

"WHYYYY!" snarled the monster, now face to face with Chiron, on the verge of decapitating him.

"Because… I'm not like you… I still have a soul."

He smiled. And with that, they both erupted in flames and fragmentation.

 **3 Days Later**

Midnight-colored birds circled through the orange sky in swirling paths, the colors of their skin lit up by the specs of distant suns. The horizon ahead was purple-hued and seemed to drift across the edge of the world. Beneath it all was a vast, green forest that once held a great amount of joy and life. And in it all sat two silhoutted figures against the sole dusk.

With a set of binoculars covering his eyes, a girl analyzed the distant lands with a sharp eye. The little girl beside her grappled a handful of green grass and yanked them from the sacred soil, throwing them around to pass the lonely time.

 _I can feel his aura. I know I can. He has to be alive._

"How long, Thalia?" asked the little girl, with juvenile respect for her elder.

"Not long now," she replied.

She sighed.

"It… looks we we can't go back," she sadly informed her.

"Oh, okay." Was the response.

She then looked up to ask.

"But why?" She knew, but she asked nonetheless to maybe persuade her elder.

"I… can't see anything but black. It's all burnt down to the ground. And I think it has been for days, since there's no smoke."

She offered her a small smile, but it could not fool the experienced child.

"I want to go back! Just to look!"

The purple-hued horizon, supported by the solitude of rays met the knoll peaks and the valley, surfing against the wide fields of plains.

The girl set his green eyes towards the village ahead, empty aside from the newly-bloomed strawberries.

"Please Thalia. He… he might be there."

 **3,211 words. Not bad, but pretty short. Don't worry though, this is just the prologue.**

 **This is supposed to be centered around three characters: Percy, Artemis, and Chaos. I feel like all the stories are too happy and cliched so I changed it up a little. Yes, there will be Pertemis, so don't worry. But it might get a bit sad with the feels so be prepared. :) Also, make sure to review and tell me how you want things! If it gets too sad, I'll change my style from there. Spread it to your friends if you think they'll be interested.**

 **Phew, okay done talking. See you next chapter! (Probably around next week. Follow the story!) :D**

 **P.S. - Don't know much about PJO or HOO so correct me if I get any character's names wrong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Always nice to stay positive! :D Here is Chapter 1 (or chapter 2). Hopefully, you enjoyed the last appetizer, cause' this entree will arouse your appetite even more! Enjoy your dish! (terrible metaphor, I know)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or PJHOO. All right goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Throne Room in Mount Olympus**

"I see… so it has come to this moment."

"Yes Lord Zeus. I'm afraid it has."

Lord Zeus excused the fates away and pondered for a minute, sitting on his beautiful, elaborate throne that reflected his face, evident with sorrow. The flames flickered.

"Lord Zeus, I think this might be too difficult for Perseus Jackson to bear. He has been through so much at once," said Athena.

"No… he must be the first to know of it. Hermes! Report to him and spread the news. The choice he makes from now on will shape the course he will walk on. He must NOT be astrayed."

"Of course Lord Zeus." And with that, Hermes disappeared from the throne room.

"Athena, any suggestions?"

"Only that… that we offer him the freedom to make his own choice. To either get stronger, or to take the coward's way out."

 **Percy**

"Ughhh," groaned Percy.

"Hey…"

Percy opened his eyes and standing above him was a girl, a girl oddly familiar.

"Wh-Who?"

She didn't respond and just avoided his gaze, looking ahead the distant valley.

He stood up and examined her. He also examined the blood around him, the burnt fields, and finally, his hands. He stood with shock, before falling on his knees, with tears jumping out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Percy."

He then screamed, screamed at the unfairness of it all.

"Here. This is was lying on the ground."

Thalia handed him a dagger. No, _the_ dagger that Annabeth carried with her. On it were blood stains, covering the sticker.

Thalia and Percy sat by a broken tree, back to back for nearly an hour. The tree appeared leafless. It seemed like minutes to them, both trying to take in what just happened. Pery didn't notice, but Thalia was quietly sobbing behind him, with her companion observing silently.

After a while, Thalia was able to get her senses back.

"Percy, this is Yuri. She was able to tend to your injuries and save you in the nick of time."

"Hello. I am called Yuri. Nice to meet you."

Yuri was a short, 5'5 girl. She was a South-Eastern Asian, and in her eyes were full of experiences of knowledge and power. It seemed to change color, and every color seemed to match perfectly with her auburn hair, wrapped in a pony tail. It held a great, but also a sad story. She also wore nothing but sandals, a tight light-blue tunic, and a crystal-blue necklace.

"You have several broken ribs on your left abdomen. The bones pierced inches into your lungs. The arteries were avoided, but several tissues on your abdomen and your thighs ripped apart. Your jaw was also dislocated along with your shoulder. This caused both your collarbones to be broken. In addition, your ear was bleeding. Your ankle sprained. And worst of all, a cursed blade with an odd power pierced your chest. It stabbed into your heart. You barely made it. _I_ barely made it in time and was able to fix you. Actually, I don't even know how you're still alive."

Percy didn't even look in her direction. He couldn't. He was trying to hold back tears that kept on fighting to return.

"Let's go Percy. There's nothing here for us."

* * *

They traveled through the lush, green forest. None of them talked, until Thalia broke the silence.

"In case you're wondering, we're going to my camp."

"What _camp?"_ snarled Percy.

"… my camp, with Lady Artemis."

Percy stopped in his tracks, remembering all the memories, bonfire festivals, capture the flags, and most importantly, the friends and comrades he spent time with. They were nothing now but food for the crows.

' _They are in a better place. I know they are. My old friends… they must be all so happy to have visitors.'_

After several more miles, they arrived. Percy was shocked. It was as if the forest changed, and as if the trees seemed more at peace. The trees were tall and stood strong, with their fundamental roots deep beneath the fresh soil. Water streamed through the dirt alongside and the roots, and Percy felt immense power.

He then saw the camp up ahead. There were several, silver tents laying on the ground, with a small girl sitting on a log at the center. In front of her was a campfire, and she seemed to be heating up… _chicken?_

' _No, not chicken. Sticks, with… celestial arrowtips.'_

The girl and our eyes met. When it did, he felt an immense, powerful aura around her. Something he did not expect from a young girl. And then, it finally kicked in.

"Oh. You're Artemis!"

" _Lady_ Artemis, _boy!"_

"It's alright Yuri. A man cannot think much about the people around is only natural."

" _What do you know about me?! Do you know what I've been through, watching my friends die?!"_ snarled Percy.

He did watch. Helplessely. He watched Beckendorf give up his life for him. He watched Silena, her beautiful face half-covered in acid, pass away in his arms. He saw many, many others shed blood just for his sake. Clenching his fists, he walked up to her.

"Percy! Don't be an idiot!" warned Thalia.

And with a movement as fast as a bullet, Yuri stopped Percy in his tracks and kicked his groin. As he bent down, she kicked his chest and sent him flying back 10 feet into one of the trees.

"Ughhh," groaned Percy.

"Yuri, enough! This young man has been through much, and although I strongly like males, he is an exception."

"Bu-But.."

"Yuri, please," said Thalia.

"…I understand."

Artemis walked forward and offered her hand towards Percy. Percy stared at her with surprise.

"Well, are you going to sit there all day? Not exactly the best way of recovering."

"Yeah, right." And with that, Percy got back up, brushing the dirt of his butt.

Percy walked over to Yuri. Yuri, ashamed of her actions, avoided his gaze, only to look up with embarrasment clear on her face.

"Percy, I apologize for my actions. As long as Lady Artemis commands it, it will never happen again."

"No," said Percy. "I'm the one who should be blamed. Besides, you're the one who saved my life, so… thank you."

Yuri was taken back, and showed him a small smile.

"Perseus Jackson. Follow me."

And so, Percy followed her into the tent. Surprisingly, it was much bigger in the inside than it was on the outside.

' _Just like that show Annabeth use to watch. Doctor Who, was it? With this strange box that Annabeth used to fangirl over.'_

Suddenly, Percy clenched his face and doubled over, his chest in pain.

"Percy! Are you alright? Is your chest hurting?"

' _Damn, this fricking hurts.'_

He managed to stand without buckling over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Probably because I'm just hungry."

After a few minutes of gasping in pain, Percy stood up and examined her "tent". It was more like a cozy, throne room. The floor was made out of pure animal fur. On the walls contained horns of mooses, boars, rhinos, and so on. Her bed looked like the coziest bed in the word, with striped patterns on her brown, fur blanket. Beside it were two nightstands. Nearby her bed was a small, circular table with a strange book on it. And Percy could hear the flicker of the fire as it burned the wood slowly in the rectangular fireplace.

"How are you… How can you… carry all of these as you move?"

Artemis merely smirked, as if his expression amused her.

"Boy, these tents come along with something called magic. It's simply like transforming your pen to a deadly sword. I can go outside and wrap up my tent like nothing's inside, while in here, it's a big room with thick walls. Besides, this whole world is my dimension. So, there is no reason for me to carry it."

"Dimension? What do you mean by that?"

"She means that it's not part of the mortal world. When you stepped into a certain area, you left the current world, and entered her own dimension. This means that no mortal nor monster can enter this domain without her permission except for the god and goddesses, of course."

Yuri sighed and waited for questions, as if she had went through this phase many times before.

"So, is it completely safe here then?"

" Yes and…no. It can still be penetrated, just not easily. If a monster were to break a certain illusion, teleport with a god, or something else, it would certainly not be well for us. Either way, many hunters dwell within this domain, so it's fine. This place is well protected."

"Perseus Jackson, no fortress, kingdom, or shelter is impenetrable. No matter how strong the defenses, it will one day be broken. A bard from the Northlands, a follower of the Great Tree Yggradsil, told me that just like how all beautiful things attract dust and scars, all golden ages and palaces will atract an untold amount of death and destruction."

Artemis stared deeply into Percy's eyes as she said this. And Percy understood every word she said. If only he had taken these words into account, then they might've been prepared for such an outcome.

"You… you're a ronin now, are you not?" asked Yuri.

"A – a what?"

"A ronin. In my nation, a warrior needed to serve a master, since all warriors had to find a purpose to fight. At first, it was for themselves, and then for food. It then moved on for family's name, and then eventually for their master. They fought with pride and dignity, represented by their blade of stainless steel, forged by our countrymen. Their steels represented the honor they put into their work. However, some were banished. Others' had their masters killed. These warriors would become ronin. A wandering, fighting machine, with no place to go, and no place to return."

The last sentence was said by Yuri with so must mystery and a little bit of fear. It was as if she experienced all those things before. Percy did _not_ want to mess with her.

"My friends, some of them are still alive.. And Camp Jupiter is another home for me."

"No Perseus, Camp Jupiter cannot be your home. You will always be Greek, no matter what."

Percy cursed, knowing what Artemis said was true. She was smarter than she looked. They all looked smarter than they looked.

"Yuri, no offense, but how old are you?"

" Such a sudden question...I'm afraid I have no clue. I was not informed of my birthday. But I do know that I've lived since the reign of Emperor Itoku."

"Yeah? And when was that?"

"Around 510 BC through 477 BC, according the world wide web."

Percy blew a whistle. That was A LOT longer than he expected.

' _So, it's only natural she gives off that vibe. She's probably one of the oldest and the wisest one here. Yet, she looks so young. She must have entered the hunt merely when she was 15 or 16. Well, she actually might be older than that.'_

"Percy Jackson… this is a… proposal. You are not bound by anything, and you must use your skills at one point. Hence, I will offer you a choice."

Artemis stood up and laid out her hands in front of Percy. All of a sudden, a ring appeared on the white, misty palms. It was delicate, yet strong. It seemed fragile, but even he knew that it was forged greatly. In the center of the ring was a blue-crystak diamond.

' _The same color as the one on Yuri's necklace…'_

"Perseus Jackson, I would've never imagined saying this to a man, but… you're not as half-bad as the rest. In fact, you're… fairly decent."

Thalia shook her head up and down and looked like a bobble-head.

Percy Jackson stood with shock, that a man-hating deity would ever say such a thing.

"Perseus, will you resume your story here, with us?"

"Wait… what?"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"She's saying if you want to join the hunt, kelp head!"

"Wai-Wha.. WHAT?!"

Artemis held back an expression full of cringe.

"No rush. You can think it through, and you can tell me whenever you have made a decision. But it has to be by tomorrow. Now, Thalia and Yuri, please take care of Percy. Make sure he doesn't come close to danger."

They both nodded, and dragged Percy out, still taken back by the offer. The last Percy saw of Artemis was her looking at him with her silver,dazzling eyes.

"Hubububu…" marked Percy, with drool coming out of his mouth.

Both Yuri and Thalia stifled their laughs.

"Come on Percy. You better eat up! It's lunchtime!"

Not having eaten food in 3 days, Percy snapped up. I'll have some… blue, deep dish, pepperoni pizzas - New York styled, some blue gatorade, and a few slices of cheesecakes.

Yuri stared at him in shock. Thalia only laughed.

"Oh, you never seem to change about the blue thing."

"So, you eat like that too, Percy?" asked Yuri.

"Huh? Eat like what?"

Yuri only shook her head in dismay.

"I am disapppointed. I can never understand why people would eat such an unhealthy combination. You're just like the rest of the hunters."

And with that, she summoned a bowl full of rice with strange seasonings, a small bowl full of miso soup, and a cup of brown tea.

"YOU CALL THAT A MEAL?!" asked Percy.

"Hush Percy! I'm about to give thanks."

"You know, you never really seem to change either…" added Thalia.

Yuri simply shrugged and gave thanks in a strange combination of syllables.

"I am unable to include such a meal in my diet. It is no wonder you campers are always lying around during Capture the Flag."

….

A silence disputed over them.

"… I apologize. I shouldn't have talked carelessely like –"

"No, it's okay."

Percy dug enthusiastically into his blue, cheesy pizza.

"You're right. They never seemed to move around that much. But hey, we still had fun. And I think that's the most important thing there is to it. That we had a good moment."

"It… is a strange philosophy that differs from mine, but I respect it. I'm sure they are having fun even now."

Percy looked off into the distance, his expression full of sadness, yet also happiness.

After their meal, the three set off by a river. On it were piles, no, hills, no, no, no, MOUNTAINS of clothes, uniforms, underwears – uck , and gear. Percy stared with shock.

"And I thought you hunters respected nature.."

"Oh, we do Kelp Head, but we do have to wash our clothes every once in awhile."

"Sooooo… why did you bring me here?"

"Oh, you know! So that you could wash them!"

"…. You're crazy, right?"

"Percy, it will help. And I will help you," said Yuri.

Percy wasn't too comfortable being with Yuri, but maybe this was a time for him to make his well-known reputation. Thalia soon left them together as they washed clothes in the river. Yuri, being the female, took care of the undergarments while Percy handled the rest. It was a challenging chore, but it surprisingly made Percy take a lot of things off his mind. He seemed at peace, in the flowing river with the trees around him. But at the same time, he missed being a city boy.

"Percy Jackson, I have heard of your accomplishments long before."

"Huh. Oh, like… what accomplishments?"

Yuri gave Percy the _'don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about'_ look.

"Your first opponent was the Minotaur, which you've defeated. You managed to cross this whole kingdom at the age of 12, fight and _win_ against the God of War, Medusa, and Chimera, go into the Underworld, rescue your mom, get framed but still return alive, and return the most powerful weapon to its rightful owner."

Percy didn't know how to feel. He did do those things, but he never really thought about it.

"Rescue mission against a big, mean giant, and fighting a hydra. Going on another rescue mission _again_ to save _my_ lady, and fighting the Titan Kyros.

Doing espionage works in the labyrinth, winning a fight to the death, and defending your home from a horde of monsters.

Killing the Titan Kronos and his army while dipping yourself into the Styx river, refusing Godhood, and going on multiple, dangerous quests to save the world from Gaea, while killing multiple Giants.

Oh, and you had to be sent all the way across the kingdom _again,_ just to be captured and nearly killed, but also making yourself the highest rank there. Hehe, Ironic, isn' –"

"SHUT UP!" snarled Percy.

Yuri stared at him with shock, then disbelief, and then with fury.

" _Excuse me?"_

"None of those accomplishments mean anything, and it never will! I was only able to do them due to the help of my friends, friends that I couldn't pay back. Friends, that I couldn't protect."

"Hey, don't you understand? You hold more than one life in your hands. But you can't control who dies and who lives. What gets torn down and what remains standing. When it's time for people to go, all you can do is just say goodbye and bid them farewell.

"You're right… it's just that, I wanted to be with them a little longer... shit, I can't believe I'm crying again."

Percy shamefully wiped his tears away while Yuri stared at him with sincerity.

' _He, just might be the one,' she thought._

' _Never have I ever met a man with this much loyalty.'_

"Yuri, what does your name mean?"

"Why the sudden question? But alright… since you look pitiful, I'll answer. It can mean many things. In my language, it means "abundant ideals".

"Well, it suits you pretty well."

After a few more minutes, Yuri finished washing the undergarments.

"Well, I'm going to head back to camp. You stay here and finish washing everything."

"EVERYTHING?!" gasped Percy.

There were still about 700 pieces of clothing left.

"Yes. Everything. And I want them all washed perfectly."

' _Ugh, it's only natural that I get a job like this.'_

It took Percy over a few hours to get everything done.

"Well, now that's over, I'm starving!"

As Percy headed up the hill, he spotted several hunters carving trees.

' _No, not carving, but fighting?'_

And then he realized that they were training, viciously. Another group were shooting arrows at thin branches.

' _Such precision.'_

He stopped by a rock and started to ponder his life.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

"Yeah – wait. Who're you!?"

Percy jumped up and unleashed Riptide.

"Chill bro. I'm just Hermes, your old buddy!"

* * *

Percy relaxed, thinking that it could've been a monster in disguise. He didn't despise Hermes, since he owed him a great debt. After failing to save Luke, that is.

"Oh, Lord Hermes. What brings you here?"

"Well, I wouldn't normally step foot inside a man-hating army, but since I'm the messenger god, I am here to do my job."

"Message?"

"Oh, about that…"

Hermes sighed and look at Percy with pity.

"Wha-What? What is the message?"

Hermes grabbed hold of Percy's wide shoulders and stared deep into his eyes, his brown, coffee-like aura matching his sea-green color. Percy took a step back, unsure of what to do.

"Your… teacher, has…"

' _Teacher? What teacher?'_

Percy then opened his eyes in shock as he realized Hermes was talking about Chiron.

"Oh! You mean Chiron! Is he okay? Do you know where he is?"

Hermes looked at Percy once again and shook his head with despair.

"I'm sorry Percy."

"No…. NO! I refuse! He can't be dead! Of everyone else, my teacher….has to leave me?! WHY?"

"Percy, I understand. And, your life is definitely not going smooth for you. But, I have more to tell you."

"Who else died?"

Hermes winced, and explained his other message slowly.

"Well… it seems as if a monster is on the loose. A brother, of another monster that Chiron was able to kill."

Percy sighed with relief. He had died fighting, and he didn't die in vain.

"The monster is the one that killed Annabeth, isn't it?"

Hermes winced again.

"Yes, it seems so. And, he is alive, targeting you."

"Wait, I thought he already killed me."

"I mean, you're obviously not dead. And he _thought_ he killed you. But he knows you're still alive. He can feel it. So, if he doesn't reach you, he's going to target… your parents."

Percy stood up with his fists clenched, and his eyes on fire. He then asked very slowly, gritting his teeth in rage.

" _Where. Is. He?!"  
_

"Percy NO! He is not something you can take on. He is a born hunter that never stops! Please, I beg of you to reconsider."

" _Where?!_ My parents are in _danger!"_

"No, they're not."

"What?!"

"Hades took your parents in a safe part in Mount Olympus. There are with Lady Hestia. Don't worry, they're not dead. Hades however, put your parents' scent in the apartment to lure it there. Once he knows it's a trap, he'll make his move from there."

Percy sighed with huge relief. If he lost his dear mom, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He would have to thank Hades at another time.

"But… I must still avenge Annabeth. I'll kill him!"

"Yes, Percy. In time. But not yet. First, you must train."

"Well, with Chiron dead, where do I –."

And then it hit him. The hunt. Duh.

"And… what of my friends?"

"Oh, they're safe. They have taken refuge in Mount Olympus as well, where Athena built them a huge palace for them to live in. But more than half of them are badly injured with several broken bones."

"Can't Apollo do anything about it?"

Hermes merely shook his head.

"Percy, every single surface on that monster is cursed. When he comes in contact with you, it will take a long time for you to recover."

"Wait – then how did Yuri -?"

"Yuri seems extremely special. But Percy, listen to me. You're still cursed. When the blade penetrated your heart, it gave you something so unimaginably painful."

"What?! Am I in pain right now? Doesn't feel like it…"

He stopped, only to ask again.

"So… the other demigods, they're… they're not here with us any more, right?

Hermes sadly shook his head.

"Look, it might not seem like it, but it grieves me too. All my sons and daughters are dead except for my twins. Please Percy, I don't want to put any more blood on your hands but please, protect them!

Percy nodded, with fear gripping onto his heart.

"I don't know. But you'll eventually figure it out. Right now, sole, unclaimed demigods on the streets are being killed by monsters. They're either being hunted down one by one, or killed in a direct style through police shootings, bombings, or more of a direct style."

All of a sudden, a serpent seemed to appear out of Herme's suit.

" _ **Hey Percy! Long time no see."**_

"Martha?! Oh my gods, hi!"

All of a sudden, another serpent appeared out.

" _ **Stop trying to get all the attention!"**_ exclaimed George.

" _ **Oh, hiya Percy! Long time!"**_

" _ **Hey! Stop stealing my lines! That's why you never you never make any friends!"**_ complained Martha.

" _**What?! I invented that line! Why don't you stop stealing from me?!"**_

Hermes rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Enough you two! Why have you come out of my pocket?"

" _ **Well, to inform you that we're running a little late."**_

Hermes looked at his black and yellow colored watch.

"Oh dear, it seems you're right. I must get going."

Hermes stuffed the two serpents back in his pocket as they suddenly started arguing about who could eat a pig in one bite.

"Well, I have other business to attend to, so I must go."

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks for the heads up. I'll keep that in mind."

Hermes nodded and turned around as he walked down.

"Oh, and Percy! In dark times, don't fear. It is something you can't do much about, but that's only because you see it that way. Sooner or later, the moon will shine you the path."

And with those confusing words for Percy, Hermes disappeared, as if he had never been there in the first place. Percy walked back to the edged rock, and sat down to ponder once again, except this time, with more clarifications.

' _Not many friends left, no home, and no teacher. I still do have my parents, but once I get back, then what? Go to school? Heck no. I'll have to meet my dad, the gods, Hades, and my friends at another time. As for teacher…. I guess he can finally have a long rest now.'_

' _But then… there is that one option. Become the Guardian of the Hunt. And Hermes did say that I needed to train. Will it be for the better?'_

Percy sighed.

'Well, it's either go big or go home, isn't it?'

Percy stood back up once again, with the moonlight guiding his path. He made his way towards camp, towards the fire, and towards the strange, scary, and new group of people, knowing that he would have a difficult time calling them "family".

"Lady Artemis."

Artemis looked up from her book. She seemed to be annoyed at first, but changed her expression in an instant when she knew it was Percy.

"Oh, have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have."

Percy stood with his back straight and his head up. He was _not_ going to cower before anyone else, ever again.

"A good majority of my friends were killed. Friends that tried to support me, no matter what. And I did nothing. My love gave down her life as well."

Percy clenched his fists and spoke in a louder voice.

"But I will never let my comrades die again! I don't want to regret anymore. I want to train, bond once again, and be a man that I can be proud of!"

As he said this, tears started to roll down his cheeks. He probably seemed like a crybaby, but he didn't care. He made _so_ many mistakes, mistakes that now could never be fixed.

With a quick, silver movement, Artemis stood up and took Percy by the hand. Percy had just noticed his ring on his finger, and it started to glow brightly.

"So, you're not lying…. Well Perseus Jackson, it seems as if you have proven yourself. You may join the hunt, but just know that it will be difficult getting along with the others."

Percy bobbed his head up and down.

"Th-Thank you."

And with that, he walked out.

He got neary a tree and started punching it. His knuckles turn bloody red.

' _I failed. But from that, I'll learn. I'll never make the same mistake again.'_

And with that thought, he walked off towards the river.

* * *

 **Yuri**

"I want to train, bond once again, and be a man I can be proud of!"

Yuri heard Percy and Artemis talk for another minute, until he stumbled out of the tent, heading towards a tree. He started punching it rapidly, turning the bark red from his own blood stains.

' _Is he dumb?'_

However, she was awed by it in another way.

' _So this male hates to lose. And he cares so much about others, that killing his loved ones can break him forever. Tsk. Those are the hardest to control.'_

And with that, she headed back to her companions.

* * *

 **Artemis**  
She sat back down in her chair and resumed reading her story by the fire. But she couldn't concentrate. And then, Thalia entered the tent with a few of her friends.

"My lady, I trust that you are doing well?"

She nodded.

"And what of Percy. I noticed him walking out. Has he made his decision?"

"Yes, he will be in the hunt now."

The hunters behind Thalia groaned and started to complain.

"Enough. Percy is… a different man. You may find him quite likable. Until then, you are not to disturb nor tease him. Understood?"

They all nodded with dismay.

She had never met a man like him. She knew how hard he worked. She would frequently hear news of him in Mount Olympus, spirits and gods gossiping about how powerful he was. At first, she hated it. She thought of him as any other pompous, stuck-up pig. She hated the sight of him. But as time passed, and as she began to hear more, her thoughts began to change.

* * *

 **Percy**

Percy woke up with a startle. He immediately grabbed Riptide and tackled a figure down to the ground. It was… Yuri.

"You fool. If a little child wanted you dead, you would be. Has anyone remarked that you sleep quite heavily, and with a waterfall of drool as well?"

Percy took a step back, and blushed.

"Anyways, why did you wake me up?"

"Ummm… it's morning. And don't you feel hungry for breakfast?" asked Yuri sarcastically.

"Oh… uhh, right."

"Well, there's a long table to the right. You'll see it soon."

And with that, Yuri walked out.

"Well…that was awkward…"

Percy put on a hood-t, some jeans, and wore his Adidas sneakers. He put Riptide in his pocket and headed to wash himself. As he was washing his face in the river, he felt a surge of energy, especially since this water was the freshest he knew.

When he headed towards the table, there was a long banquet, with Thalia eagerly jumping up and down for him.

"What's up Perce!" she said excitedly.

"Hi Pinecone. Good morning."

Thalia frowned and resumed eating her cereal.

Saying breakfast was hugely awkward was an understatement. Many of the hunters tried to resist, but kept on glancing at Percy, which he obviously noticed. Whenever Thalia and Percy made small talk, the hunters had a cringe expression, as if they couldn't bear to listen to Percy. Yuri also offered some advice in the camp, and introduced him to the rest of the squad.

"Fellow friends, this is Percy. A mortal male, demigod that has lost his home. He is now here with us, and has been accepted by Lady Artemis."

"Just because Lady Artemis accepted him, doesn't mean _we_ do," complained an angry hunter.

There was a long pause, everyone expecting Percy to defend himself, or to spit off another insult. Instead, Percy sat there, munching on his toast happily, as if nothing happened.

"Th – This boy might peep on us while we're taking a bath! Or molest us when we're sleeping! What if _we_ don't trust him?"

Percy ignored her, and took a sip of his orange juice.

"Zion, Lady Artemis trusts him. What more do you need? She ordered for all you to not bother him, so as a hunter, I expect you to keep to your virtues."

The other hunters still looked skeptical, but shrugged it off. Soon after, all of them headed towards the archery range.

"So boy, my name is Zion. When a new hunter comes along, we teach her archery first. Archery is one of the most important fundamentals a hunter could have. Having advantage over range in a battle can determine whether you survive it."

And with that introduction, she grabbed a bow from a rack and threw it to Percy.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Percy. He was expecting to have some weight, but it seemed like a feather to him.

"Pretty light, huh?"

She then handed him a quiver full of arrows and started to demonstrate how to use a bow. Her figure was flawless, with her long, thin fingers on the gentle string, and she looked as if she had been doing it for years.

' _Probably so.'_

"Feet apart, and pull your shoulders back. Do you understand, boy?"

"Uhh… you know I have a name?"

"Your name is not of importance to me at this moment. Besides, you will probably leave within a week. If you're weaker than the rest, then probably within 3 more days."

And with that she walked off to the side to see how Percy would do.

' _Yeah, love you too. Thanks so much for the encouragement.'_

Percy readied himself and formed his stance.

' _Okay, shoulders wide. Fingers, check. Legs apart, check. Good distance. Good grip.'_

He pulled the bow back and everybody waited in suspense. Thalia was surprised, and so was everyone else.

' _Oh, wow. He actually seems… like he's used bow before. Heck, what am I kidding? He never wanted to do archery competitions. I've heard that he couldn't even shoot a house. But maybe, just maybe… if this was a situation in which he had to make the shot to save his friend… could he make it?'_

He pulled it back further and for once in a long time, his eyes showed determination and glittered as it reflected back the bright rays of the sun. A sweat drop fell, then two. The final drop landed, and Percy could hear, no, _feel_ it splash against a small grain of pebble. His senses were awake, and Percy felt amazing. He could see everything around him. When it splattered, he released the deadly arrow, sending it.

Yes, sending it towards the target. It flew in slow motion, and they watched with big eyes as it soared through the air.

' _Can it hit a bulls-eye? CAN IT?'_

' _Oh my gods. There's no way. Just how..' thought Thalia._

The arrow hit the target, right in the bulls-eye. Everyone's jaw dropped and Percy's dropped the farthest.

" _There's… no way," gasped Thalia._

Percy stood with his hand open in front of his face. He made the arrow fly. With his own power. He clenched his fist hard, and he could feel his nails dig into his rough palms, feeling a cold liquid pour out through the small cuts.

"Hehe, I guess it's just beginner's luck?"

' _This…is the stage where I get stronger. I might make mistakes…but I won't give up. No matter how much prejudice I receive, I'll keep on going. For my friends.'_

"No, you gave off a powerful aura. It's not just simple luck. Your stance was flawless, and you had a different presence," informed Yuri.

"Yeah! I felt that too!" exclaimed Thalia.

"Shoot it again Kelp Head!"

Percy felt nervous, and he didn't like all the other eyes fixating on me. But still, he pulled out another arrow from the quiver at his waist. He got into his stance and pulled the arrow back. After focusing for several more seconds, he unleashed it. The arrow flew once again, but something felt wrong. The arrow soon lost velocity against the air resistance and fell short 7 feet in front of the target.

"Huh. It really looks like it was just… luck," someone said in the crowd.

Percy looked down with disappointment.

' _Oh well. Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.'_

"Hehe. Funny, huh?"

From then on, the hunters taught Percy how to calculate wind velocity, gravitational energy of the arrow in mid-air, elastic energy from the string of the bow, potential energy from the muscles, and different positions on how to angle the bow. After two hours, Percy was exhausted, both mentally and physically. The hunters didn't make him sit down, nor take a break.

"I know it's hard, but you actually did good."

Percy expected Thalia's or maybe Yuri's voice, but this voice was different. He looked up.

"Hi!"

There was a teenage girl, standing above him with a large smile.

"Uhh.. hi.."

She sat down next to him, which made Percy feel uncomfortable, but at the same time, feel glad that he was acknowledged by _someone._

"You know, you seem really good for a beginner if you are one. Sorry, my name's Tracy."

"Oh, uh.. hi!"

Percy couldn't help but smile. Tracy seemed so happy that she immediately brightened the atmosphere. He also noticed that she had a British accent.

"You know…I bet if you practiced for only 3 months, you could hit the target every single time."

"Wow, you really think so? But, what about a bulls-eye?"

"Heh, you're going to need A LOT of practice."

She stood up and started to walk away.

"You know, my father said that hard work beats talent. And I never thought it was true. I always thought that I would stay like this, while the powerful privileged would always rule."

Tracy then tossed a small coin up 15 feet in the air and instantly shot it with her bow and arrow.

"You see? It'll all work out eventually."

And with that advice, she walked away.

 _'How the hell was she able to shoot that? When did she even take the arrow out? She did that as if it had been nothing.'_

Then Percy figured it out.

' _Wait, so she distracted me with the coin while she took out an arrow with one hand, readied her bow with the other, and did some footwork to get into her stance. All that in like 1 second. Not to mention that she hit the target too.'_

Feeling despair, Percy walked off to his tent. Percy slept in it quite comfortably yesterday night, although he woke up more than 10 times to check if he was being watched. He also had to double-check the shadows and corners after finding a red-ant nest and a mouse trap. Other than that, he didn't find his sleep badly at all. Until this afternoon.

* * *

Percy felt a sharp blade against his neck. He woke up, but not with a startle. He slowly and calmly eyed the hunter as she glared back.

" Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Percy suspiciously.

"Duel me right now."

"Uhh… _what!?"_

The hunter placed her foot on his chest. Hard.

"Puhhhh, okay, look! You know, if you wake up someone, and talk so randomly, they're going to have a hard time hearing…"

" _Duel me!" snarled the hunter._

' _Oh my gods, this stupid girl…'_

"Okay, okay, okay… just let me get up and get my weapon? Wait, weapons are allowed, right?"

She nodded.

"Oookay then."

Percy wiped the drool of his mouth and put on a shirt, covering his rock-hard muscles. He then grabbed Riptide and followed her out. The hunter then pointed her sword at him

' _Rude…'_

Percy unleashed Riptide and stood in combat stance.

"So… start on 3?" asked Percy.

The hunter suddenly charged with great speed. If it wasn't for Percy's quick reflexes, he would have been cut quite badly. He jumped backwards and parried another strike. Another _hard_ strike.

' _This girl… is tougher than she looks!' thought Percy as he sidestepped a stab._

They clashed their blades against each other, analyzing each other's movements.

She stepped forward again with another strike.

 _'So she takes initiative…something that can be countered easily.'_

All of a sudden, when their swords crossed again, she unsheathed a curved dagger from her side and attempted to slash his face. Percy dodged this, only to fall backwards.

"Hades no!"

"Gotcha now!"

She took this as an advantage and threw her dagger onto him while jumping far back. She didn't want to risk jumping on Percy, for he could still stick Riptide up and stab her. She didn't want to jump to the side, for Percy could easily slash with his sword to his right or left. She had devised this plan in a split second. But it had a flaw. Percy was not finished. He somehow landed on his hands and instantly did a back-flip back onto his feet, the dagger barely missing his body. Right when he landed, he quickly reacted and dashed forward with even greater speed.

' _Shit! I've underestimated him!' thought the hunter._

She didn't have any room to sidestep, nor parry away. She then dodged to the left to avoid his sword to the right, exactly what Percy wanted her to do. He quickly picked up the fallen dagger a split second before coming up right in front of her.

' _Oh shit!'_

Fortunately for the hunter, Percy did not use her blade. He used the hilt, but with the blade still on her neck. She was now trapped between her own dagger on the left and the sword on the right.

' _I can't believe it came down to this. Solutions? Well, if I turn my back, I won't see Percy, and he could throw my dagger to my back since it is also a throwing knife. If I try to use hand-to-hand, I can take him by surprise, but I won't even stand a chance, especially since I have no opening on him. But I do have another dagger behind my back. If I bend down and attack his knees, it might at least hurt him.'_

She paused, sweat rolling down her cheek. There wasn't a huge possibility she would win this duel. But what chance did she have?

Right when she tried to reach for it, she felt a blade behind her.

' _What the Hades?'_

"I wouldn't reach for that if I were you," said a familiar voice, followed by a chuckle.

She still faced Percy, but tried to get a glimpse of him without turning around.

' _There's no way it's another male. He would've been caught by one of the hunters already, or by Artemis. Is it a powerful titan? Or is it a god?'_

"No offense, but you look really panicked right now. Why not just yield from the duel? I could've killed you like 10 times, if I wanted to."

' _Percy?!'_

She felt the blade off her back and heard him walk back a few steps.

' _If that's Percy, then who-'_

She looked at the front, only to be extremely confused. He wasn't there anymore.

' _No way. There's no way in Hades he could've moved that fast.'_

She turned around and faced Percy with a triumphant smirk.

"Alright, you win. What trick did you have up your sleeve?"

Percy's grin became wider as she asked for the answer.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?"

"Okay, okay! Geez!" said Percy as began laughing.

"Alright. I'll tell you. It's called a clone."

"Clone? Like… a duplication… of yourself?!"

"Yup," said Percy, ending it with a popping sound.

"Bu-But, how!?"

"Calm down! I'll tell you! Sheesh!"

She blushed, embarrased from her own, dumb questions.

"I am the son of Poseidon. So, I kind of have the ability to control water."

"Yes, I know. Thalia told me."

"Well, I can shape and solidify water. This is a technique I've been improving for quite awhile at my old camp. It's especially hard since you kind of have to fill in all the small details and everything. But I never regretted practicing this technique."

"Wait, soo…you sleeping in the bed was a clone all long?!"

"Yup," said Percy again, popping the last alphabet.

"But...How did you know?!"

'Well…you see…I didn't really know. In fact, I was by the river again doing laundry when I sensed my clone in danger. So I came right away, only to find you sparring my clone."

She pondered for awhile, and asked one final question.

"How do I not know you're a clone right now?"

"Well, you can never know, can you?"

"Oh, you cheeky bastard. By the way, name's Phoebe."

Percy's eyes got big.

"Wait, you mean _Phoebe_? Like _the_ Phoebe that got pranked by the Stoll brothers?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, and you say that I should calm down. Yes, I am _that_ Phoebe. Been awhile, Jackson."

"Wow. Yeah. Long time since I've seen you since the Titan war."

"Yeah, I just wanted to analyze your fighting skills."

"Oh, well then…pretty good, huh?"

She rolled her small, reddish eyes again.

"Pfftt. Please I could've easily outmatched you."

"Oh, surrrree. Says the dumb girl that stood still for 2 minutes!"

They both stared at each other before laughing.

"Oh, well, haven't had a fight like that in a while. My friends are good, not saying that they are't, but you introduced a different style."

It was awkward for a while before Percy broke the silence.

"Hey, Phoebe, if you want…I mean, I can teach you a thing or two with the knife."

"Oh, sure! But are you sure you could beat me? I mean, I know _a lot_ of techniques with the knife."

Percy snorted.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked?

"I don't know, is it?" Phoebe asked back.

They both grinned at each other until Thalia suddenly popped out from the forest.

"If you guys are done making love, dinner's ready!"

Percy looked up. It was already late. The sky's purple and pink-shaded horizon came in contact with the half, setting sun. A warm breeze flew through, giving off the forest's fresh scent.

"We-We're not making love!"

"Yeah. We were more like trying to kill each other and stab each other in the face," added Percy.

"Oooookay then. Well, let's walk together back to the table."

' _Great. It's actually not going that bad. Phoebe, Thalia, Yuri, and Tracy supports me. Now, just for another handful of hunters to gain the trust on.'_

They walked slowly on the dirt trail, only to be greeted by the delicious smell of a feast.

"Hey, if any of the hunters speak ill of you, I got your back," informed Phoebe.

"Of course, me too Kelp Head."

"And me as well, Percy Jackson," added Yuri.

"Wow…thanks guys! I appreciate it!"

They seated themselves at the table. Again, the meal was awkward, but it made more hunters surprised due to the fact that Phoebe, Thalia, Tracy, and Yuri both talked to Percy and offered him food. Especially since Phoebe was the oldest member in the hunt, being there when Orion broke Artemis' heart. Ever since eating, Percy spotted two members whispering to each other.

"Go talk to him!" whispered a hunter.

"No! You do it!" whispered the other hunter, both loudly enough for him to hear.

Percy ignored them, eating his blue hamburger with golden leaves and blue caviar, something he _always_ wanted to try.

* * *

Shortly after, Percy excused himself to his tent. He wanted to think for awhile.

' _I really have to thank Lord Hades for his kindness. I mean...not that he's always nice. But he looked out for me. Also, my friends are probably dead worried. Oh Hades, I haven't thought about them in such a long time. I should go pay Mount Olympus a visit.'_

As he was pondering for another hour, his eyes started to close and he drifted off to sleep. And he had a dream, a dream that would change his life.

He saw a distant figure. He could tell it was a powerful deity, but as he got closer, she became more fearful, and she was carrying a sword and a shield.

"Lady…Athena?"

"Well, looks like you're not completely dense like your father."

"Hey, that's kind of mean…"

"Oh please!"

Lady Athena stepped off a pedestal and headed towards him. As she did, Percy's eyes opened big in shock. They were in the middle of a big town, port or city, with the sun shining above them. Tall, wooden houses stood by them and Percy could see a big tree, with a huge palace or a castle next to it. It seemed like a fantasy setting in a game.

' _Wh-Whe-Where are we?"_

"We, Perseus, are in _my_ dimension. Many of my own sons and daughters stay in here to train and to become wiser in many ways."

"Great! And I was having a good time in _another_ dimension. So…could you…like maybe…take me back there?"

"Perseus. Don't be an idiot. Listen first."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I have already discussed with Artemis that I am to train you here for several months. You will learn as much as you can, and you will train hard. Then, you will rejoin with Artemis again and train more. But first, you will be with me. _Here._ "

"Oh my gods. Can't I at least, say goodbye first? To my friends? To my parents and such?"

"Oh, of course. Usually, that is not the _custom_ , but you should in this case. You will be away for a _long_ time."

"Oh, okay then."

"In three days time, you must report to Mount Olympus at my palace. There will be several people to see you off. Make sure you hand out invitations."

"Right."

Athena glared at Percy.

"I-I mean..of course, Lady Athena."

Athena nodded, satisfied that she had gotten respect.

"Lady Athena, one question."

"Hmmm?"

"Why…why me? Of anyone else. I mean…did…did Annabeth ever go here?"

"No."

" _Why?!" asked Percy ferociously._

"Perseus, you must really control your anger. The reason Annabeth didn't come to my dimension was so that she could spend more time with _you._ Of course, I persuaded her, but she would not change her mind. She wanted to spend her whole life with you."

"Oh, I see," responded Percy, his heart burdened with guilt and grief.

' _She would've been so happy here with me. Her beautiful face…I want to see it smile once more.'_

All of a sudden, extreme pain began to fill his heart. It was as if a hand full of claws was grasping his heart and ripping away piece by piece.

"Arghhh," Percy groaned.

' _Fuck, fuck, FUCK! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, oh MY GODS! Urghhh!'_

He was gasping up and down, with loads of sweat coming off his forehead and his neck. Sudden fear began to cloud his mind.

"PERSEUS! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"HUH?! Oh, ye-yes."

"Sheesh, it's like you have gone deaf for a minute."

' _What in Hades was that. I've never experienced…such fear before. Not even when I fought against Ares' sons. And I've never experienced such pain before either. '_

"Percy, why are you so sweaty? And you seemed…scared. As if you had seen a ghost."

"Huh? Oh, hah! I uhh…have some asthma problems. Yeah! Asthma!"

Athena eyed Percy skeptically.

"Well, either way, Annabeth would've wanted you to come here. Please, do it for her. If you truly wish to avenge her."

Percy's eyes lit up and he forgot instantly about the pain he had just experienced before.

' _I WILL kill that son of a bitch! No matter what it takes.'_

Percy clenched his left fist and brought it up to his heart. He truly knew as well that he _had_ to train with her if it meant getting stronger and smarter.

"Perseus, I guarantee that your training will be difficult. It's not like you're going to be able to beat up a thousand automatons in an hour. Trust me. Even _one_ is a formidable opponent."

"I understand, Lady Athena. What else?"

"Well, for starters, you're going to be running around the track for literally miles nonstop, and each day, you'll have to run at a certain pace, faster than the day before. Also, there _is_ a fellow demigod that is a son of Poseidon. Long story. He will teach you how to perfect your water techniques and you will learn more from him. And of course, my personal favorite…studying."

Percy groaned.

' _Studying? Really!? How stupid.'_

"You're probably thinking that studying is extremely stupid. Well, you can't be all brawny with no brains, can you?"

Percy straightened up. She was right. If it meant killing the monster, he would study whatever he had to. No matter how tough the subjects are.

"Oh also, I forgot to tell you," added Athena.

"If you can't get at least a 90% on each hard subject, you will be staying for _at least_ another year."

Percy's jaw dropped.

"Huhuuh, and uhhhh...what…subject will we be studying, exactly?"

"Oh you know! We won't be too hard on you. We'll start off with something easy."

Percy sighed in relief, until..

"We'll first start of with Pre-Calculus and move up to Calculus. Also, you'll only have to learn only _three_ new languages, along with college-level biology and more than 300 different techniques, strategies, and army formations. Simple, right?"

Percy's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Don't worry. If it's for Annabeth, I bet you would do twice the workload without hesitation. But do you think you can handle this?"

Percy looked at her with flames in his eyes. He was motivated. More than motivated. He felt like he could be a one-man army and kill all the monsters in the world.

"Is that a challenge, Lady Athena?"

"It could be."

' _I will pass all subjects. I will master all the different techniques and whatnot. I will be the best during my training. If it means avenging her, I would be willing to do anything.'_

"So, briefing is adjourned. Remember, three days time. I recommend saying your last goodbyes."

* * *

Percy suddenly woke up with a startle. No, a _shock._

' _Thalia?'_

Worrying that she might be in danger, he stumbled out of his short bed, only to trip on his own blankets. He ran out and looked around.

' _Morning already?'_

All of a sudden, he sensed some danger. From where, though?

' _Behind!'_

Too late. Percy's concentration was far down, due to his sudden placement from one dimension in another. Sudden nausea filled his head as he was tackled to the grown by Phoebe.

"Now!"

Tracy appeared out with Thalia as they sandwiched on top of them.

"Urhghhhh, Thalia, pleaseuhrgh, you're churhing me."

Yuri simply laughed with the rest of the hunters as they watched, visible from the close bushes.

After a few minutes, they got up. What they _didn't_ know was that Percy was shirtless, and his muscles, darkened by the shade from the sun, showed visibly. Thalia and Tracy both whistled loudly.

"Damn Percy," said Phoebe. "You fine."

Yuri only blushed deeply, cherry-red, and looked away. The rest of the hunters gasped in surprise. His biceps weren't too big, but big enough to the point where they could tell he worked out. His triceps were also bigger than average. _A lot._ His abdomen stuck out perfectly, and there not six, but _eight_ squares of pure muscles across his stomach. His pecs weren't too big either, but they looked more distant and strong by itself. His shoulder muscles were extremely flexible and there were creases and lines separating a segment of muscles across his back, with his shoulder blades sticking out. To top it all off, he stood 6'5 in height. It was evident how much he exercised to stay in shape. But above all, he had a deep, big scar on his chest, where his heart would be. It covered the middle of his pecs. Percy rolled down his crumpled shirt that was covering half his face.

"Ughh, you _had_ to do that to me, didn't you? Sick losers."

The four all laughed, and the hunters eventually joined along with them. Percy wasn't angry, he just smiled. He was happy being here, and wanted to stay.

For the next three days, Percy spent as much time as he could with the hunters. Some disliked it. Some actually enjoyed it. Most still stood cautious of his actions. Percy didn't do anything stupid, and was often helped by many of them on his archery skills. It didn't seem to improve a whole lot. He also did chores, _many_ of them. Washing clothes, fixing test dummies, making arrows, sharpening blades from arrow tips to knives, and from swords to needles. It was a pain, but he felt prepared for the real task ahead of him.

His main accomplishment was getting close to the hunters. He bonded through many of them.

There was Thalia, Yuri, Phoebe, Tracy, Kate, and Jin (the two whom whispered at the tables often about Percy), Stephanie, Anna, and Elizabeth (she went by Eli).

The others… weren't necessarily mean, but would time getting close to.

He walked into the tent of Lady Artemis. As always, he was always taken back by the sheer size. It was as if it grew bigger each time.

"Hello Perseus, or should I say… Guardian?"

"Lady Artemis, pleasure to meet you."

When Percy stood up, he was taken back. She was in her "teenager" form, a form Percy had never seen her in, and she looked…stunningly beautiful.

"Mind if we take a walk?"

They both walked slowly by the river. Percy wasn't able to stare at her in the eyes. Or, much less her general direction. He was too embarrassed. Nonetheless, he kept his composure and stayed calm.

"Lady Artemis. I never thought I'd say this, but strangely, your camp has accepted me. And strangely enough, I-I'm attracted to it. I…I don't know how to pay you for the offer…"

"No worries Perseus. And it's only because you accepted the camp first."

They both eyes. And, it was a much different feeling than when he first met Aphrodite in the scrapyard. She looked, _more_ beautiful.

' _What am I thinking? Oh well, I guess anybody think what I think.'_

"Lady Artemis, I beg you of a favor. Please bring me to Mount Olympus with the hunt. I wish to run some errands I've had on my mind for quite awhile."

She smiled at him brightly, which caused him to blush and look away. His face felt hot.

"Of course. It has been awhile since the hunt and I have been to our palace. It is extraordinary, and I believe Athena has built some modifications in there for me, although I have not checked it out yet. Once there, you should sleep with us. Since you're the _Guardian and all."_

"Thank you, Lady Artemis. He bowed down to her."

When he stood back up, Artemis touched Percy's cheek and brought his face closer to her's.

' _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, please don't let her read mind or anything. Please noooo,' thought Percy frantically._

Percy avoided Artemis' gaze. He looked at the bright moon, shining upon both of them. And then, Artemis stepped back with a shock.

"Have you been _enduring_ it all this _time_?!"

"Huh? Enduring what?"

She simply raised her hand up, as if to signify that she's had enough.

"We depart for tomorrow at dawn. You and I need to talk at my palace."

And with those mysterious words, she walked away. Percy normally would've been curious to what she meant, but as soon as she left, Percy thought of her face, and her deep, light-silver eyes.

' _I can't believe I'm thinking about how beautiful she is. It's not like I stand a chance with her. Err…not that I wanted to anyways.'_

Percy then wondered what she meant by her last phrases. It sounded like he was getting into some sort of trouble. He remembered he used to always steal one of the freshly, baked, blue cookies from the counter, only too be scolded by his lovely but also scary mother, Sally Jackson.

And with those sweet memories, Percy Jackson fell into deep sleep.

* * *

 **Yuri**

Walking down the forest made her calm. It was something she would always do when she was little. That never changed about her. More importantly, Percy was the first male she had talked to in _centuries._ But something about Percy was obviously different. But what?

She continued to walk down when she spotted, none other than Percy Jackson. He was asleep, with some sort of a waterfall of drool flowing out of his mouth. Normally, she would've been disgusted or horrified by the revolting sight. But for some odd reason, and she never would've guessed it, she found it strangely cute.

She went towards him and placed his head on her lap. She wiped off the drool with her handkerchief.

' _What…What is this strange feeling?' thought Yuri as she looked closely at his face._

She then remembered the scar she had seen. She didn't think anyone else saw it, but she didn't tell them of it. She opened up his shirt and noticed the scar. It faded in with the skin color but it was a bit darker from the rest.

' _It...gives off a powerful vibe. What is this…power?'_

She slowly reached in to touch it with her thin, delicate fingers. Immediately, she thought of all the horrors she went through in life. The killing of her parents, her masters, her five other families, the Nagasaki and Hiroshima bombing, the loss of her friends there, and the loss of her only other friend she knew.

She started to cry. And with tears dripping down her face, she lifted the shirt back down. With sudden exhaustion, she placed her head softly onto his chest.

' _How comfortable. It's been years since this ever happened,' she thought, thinking about her last, adoptive father._

' _Could this be a new start?_

And with such hope and peace, she fell asleep onto his chest, the moon shining its light above them.

 **Wow. This** _ **really**_ **took me awhile. (2 days with a few all-nighters) But, hey. I love to write, and I would also love to see some suggestions. If you didn't enjoy it, then I deeply apologize. Please tell me why, and I'll consider your opinion. Until then, tune in for the next chapter!**


End file.
